


Drive

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [5]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Didymus should not be allowed to watch TV unsupervised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different

Hoggle wasn't quite sure how Didymus had acquired an ugly argyle sweater vest, flat cap and cleats in his size, but considering everything else the fox had assembled in the last few days he supposed he really shouldn't be surprised.

It had started the last time they'd gone to Sarah's for a visit. Didymus had stayed inside watching the Television with Toby while he'd helped Sarah in the garden out back. Since that day, it had been a non-stop stream of high-pitched chatter about 'The Gentleman's Sport' and a flurry of preparations.

Now Hoggle winced as a shrill bark of "Fore" rang out over the trees and a small round rock went flying up and up in a graceful arc only to land with a sickening splorch in fetid green sludge.

"I's done told yeh t' bog weren't no proper place fer a water hazard."

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was contemplating the different meanings of the word Drive and this happened.
> 
> Promt - #09 Drive from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.
> 
> Word Count - 145 because this drabble would not cooperate.
> 
> I don't even.


End file.
